


I Love You

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, car talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Riley needs closure after she's kidnapped.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS  
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos.  
> This is my first fic of my four fic Christmas day thing. I worked really hard on this one after I rewatched the series so I hope you all like it. These two are just too cute so I needed to write more for them. I definitely have more fics planned for them and this show that I'm very excited to share in the future.  
> This is day 25 of my Christmas Fic Challenge (Part 1)  
> Enjoy, L.

For the most part, the ride home was silent, Jack didn’t want to pry Riley to tell him how she felt, he knows from experience to wait for Riley to be ready. Letting her know he was always willing to talk was the best way to get her attention. Asking her to talk about her feelings makes her close off and push everything down until her emotions explode. This time Riley was ready to talk. Although, it wasn’t really what Jack was expecting.

  
“Why didn’t you believe in me?” Riley asked the question that had been burning inside her since Jack tried to talk her out of the mission. After what she heard when she hacked Jacks phone, Riley started to lose faith in herself. It took something from her when she heard him say “She isn’t ready” or “She can’t do this on her own.” Maybe she wasn’t ready but she needed someone -Jack- to tell her she was but instead, she got Jack trying to do everything in his power to stop her from going on the mission. Then she was kidnapped and the only person she wanted to see was Jack. Luckily, she had memorized his number after her many attempts to call him to talk but she always seemed to find a reason not to.

  
“What?” Jack stumbled over his words. It wasn't what he was expecting nor what he wanted to hear. He did believe in her, he did with everything in his body but he couldn’t handle something bad happening to Riley. He lost her once before and he wasn't ready to lose her again.

  
“Why didn’t you believe in me?” Riley realized it wasn’t what he meant and continued. “I thought you finally trusted me, I thought you actually believed in me, I thought you saw me as strong and capable” A single tear came from her eye and rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She didn’t want to show any more weakness to Jack.

  
Her words hurt Jack more than anyone would ever know. He did trust her, with his life, with his everything. He did believe in her, more than anyone in the world. He knows she can do anything, He knows she is strong, brave, smart, and capable.

  
“What are you talking about?” he tried to defend himself but he knew, everyone knew Jack was having a hard time with Riley going by herself on a mission.

  
“What do you mean ‘what am I talking about.’ You said it yourself. You don’t think I’m good enough. You didn’t think I could have done that mission. You don’t think I’m strong enough, you don’t think I’m ready. You still think I’m some fragile girl that can’t do anything for herself. Well, I hope you're happy because you were right” Another tear rolled down her cheek. This time Jack saw and it broke his heart. He could never see Riley cry without getting emotional himself. He knew he caused this and that broke him even more. All he ever wanted to do was keep Riley safe and happy but he feels like he failed her. Again.

  
“Riles” she cut him off.

  
“Don’t Riles me” her voice rose slightly.

  
Riles was the nickname Jack gave her when she was twelve and he was the one and only person that is allowed to call her that when she was younger. After about 6 months of Jack and her mom relationship, Riley invited them to see her big presentation in front of the whole school. She was so nervous that she almost didn’t do it. Jack came backstage and gave her a pep talk, he called her Riles and it just stuck. She ended up rocking the presentation and Jack never felt more proud at that moment, well that was until she shocked everyone with her computer skills. After that she only let Jack call her that, she wouldn't answer to anyone else who called her Riles. It calmed her down and it was their thing. That was until she met her team, the name grew and it became the teams' thing.

  
Riley didn't want to think of the times when Jack had faith in her, she just wanted to yell. “I needed you” she paused to catch her breath and wipe a few tears that now fell freely from her eyes. “I needed you to believe in me. I need you Jack, not Matty or Bozer or Cage, not even Mac. Just you. I needed you to tell me you have faith and that I could do it. You where the only one that I need to tell me ‘Riles, you can do this.' You’re the only person I wanted to hear it from.”

  
Jack was speechless, he didn’t know what to do or say. Seeing her cry and breakdown like this broke him “I thought I finally proved myself to you” Her voice cracked and she looked down at her hands, tears fresh in her eyes. Jack had enough and pulled the car over.

  
“Riles you don’t have to prove yourself to me.” He unbuckled and turned to face her, placing his hands over her in an effort to comfort her. But her head stayed down. “I trust you, I really do. I trust you with my life and I do believe in you. And I’m so sorry that I ever made you think you couldn’t do anything. I know you can do anything. I knew you could do this mission. I was just terrified that something bad would happen to you." he paused, wanting to get the next part perfect "If I lost you again, Riles, I would go out of my mind. I just love you too much to ever even think about losing you. That’s why I tried to get you pulled from the mission because I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you. Not when I just got you back.”

  
Riley was lost for words, she never thought of it like that. But that’s not what stuck out to her most, he finally said it and the only thing she could think of saying back “I love you too Jack.” She reached over to give him a hug. She all but launched herself across the car and hugged him tighter than ever before. It was the first time in so many years she heard him say that and it made her so happy to hear it again.

  
Jack didn’t realize what he said until she said it back but he was okay with it. He almost lost her without telling her he loved her. And he would never forgive himself if that had happened. Riley knew he loved her, it only feels better to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
